


Controlling Betrayal

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Submission, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his reasons for crossing over into enemy territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling Betrayal

The acrid smell of burnt wood filled his nostrils as he slipped quietly into the building.

He’d been here before. Stiles had come here many times with Scott. But this time was different. This time everything seemed unfamiliar, strange. Because this time he’d come alone.

But he wasn’t alone… He sensed someone standing there, poised within the dark. He knew who that someone was and it filled him with anxiety. But anxiety wasn’t all he felt… Mixed with his apprehension was intense desire.

As Peter Hale stepped out from the shadows, Stiles felt that desire quicken in his veins and it scared him. Why was he suddenly drawn to Peter? He blamed the Nemeton; or at least he wanted to blame it.

Then he’d have an excuse for his actions. Stiles wanted; no make that needed the excuse. Without it he was left wondering about himself. Left wondering exactly whose side he was on. Scott was his best friend, had been since Kindergarten. How else could he justify betraying him? 

“You’re late! I almost thought you might not show this time.”

The suddenness of Peter’s voice startled Stiles. He moved closer in an effort to contain his nerves.

“I almost didn’t… we both know I shouldn’t be here.” 

His voice was shaky, barely a whisper but he knew Peter could hear him. His wolf senses would pick up the words just as they probably picked up Stiles’ racing heartbeat.

“Then why did you come, Stiles?” Peter asked.

He stood mere inches from Stiles now. No longer covered by the darkness, Stiles felt his desire for Peter replace his fear. Peter’s question didn’t need answering. They both knew why he was here. He’d crossed over weeks ago. Scott still trusted his best friend. Stiles played his part well. Scott had no idea where Stiles’ teenage desires had led him. Scott didn’t know Stiles was having an affair with Peter.

Peter reached out, fingers wrapping tightly around Stiles’ wrist as he pulled him forward. Their bodies barely touching as their mouths collided. Stiles knew he shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be betraying his best friend by sleeping with the enemy! Stiles knew this. He knew it like he knew his own name but that knowledge did nothing to stop him.

Because Stiles didn’t want to stop! The kiss deepened and Peter’s hands roamed beneath his shirt against bare skin. Stiles wanted Peter. He wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anyone. And maybe, just maybe, the fact that Peter was forbidden made Stiles want him even more.

Yes, Peter was forbidden. Scott had told Stiles multiple times to stay away from Peter. That Peter was nothing but trouble, he couldn’t be trusted. Stiles hated being told what to do. Even as the Nemeton left him in its mixed up state of dreaming reality. Even as that dream world took up more and more of his own reality, Stiles still hated Scott telling him what to do.

Peter didn’t tell him what to do. He knew Stiles was friends with Scott and the rest of their odd little pack. He knew it, yet he still allowed Stiles to come to him. He still gave Stiles exactly what he wanted.

And what Stiles wanted was control. Everything in his life was in such disarray that Stiles needed this. He needed what Peter so readily gave to him. Undressing each other, Stiles could already sense it filling the air. 

Control… Power… Submission… Peter willingly gave them all to him. And Stiles took them with a selfish greed he’d never known before.

As Peter knelt before him, his mouth working around Stiles’ cock he felt at peace with this dominance. Peter who was older than him, Peter who was an Alpha in his own right submitted to Stiles. And Stiles never questioned his motives. He never asked why.

Even now as he moved inside Peter, each thrust precisely aimed, Stiles didn’t raise those questions. Stiles was too enthralled by his prize. The smell of sex filled the room and Peter’s cries for more appeased Stiles’ fragile ego. Stiles didn’t just want this, he needed this. Pressing Peter’s face against the charred floor with one hand and gripping his hip tightly with the other, Stiles was lost. At least the Stiles that Scott and everyone else knew.

This Stiles was greedy and selfish. This Stiles wasn’t the good guy. Instead, he fucked Peter Hale with rough fervor. His cock battered the werewolf’s prostate, showing no mercy. Stiles left a trail of bite marks along Peter’s back as he sank deeper inside him. Peter howled from the mix of pain and pleasure that Stiles gave him.

Stiles reached beneath their bodies, wrapping his fingers roughly around Peter’s prick. It only took a couple tries before he had Peter spilling his seed onto the burnt floorboards. Stiles licked his fingers, savoring the taste of Peter left there. Stiles grunted loudly and pulled Peter’s hair as he felt his own impending release.

Absolute control… that’s what Peter gave him. Even as Stiles fell apart, his cock pulsing within Peter’s body, he was the one in control. The nightmares couldn’t touch him here. Here Stiles only felt power and pleasure, nothing else. 

When it was over, Stiles still felt those endorphins racing through his body. He felt so alive with Peter. Sometimes he’d look into Peter’s eyes and see a vulnerability that wasn’t there when Derek was around. Peter was menacing, powerful, a man to be feared. Yet when they were alone together, Stiles felt none of that. Instead, Peter seemed almost needy to him.

Sometimes Stiles looked into those blue eyes and searched. He’d search for the duplicity he expected but never found it. It kept him coming back, the thought that perhaps Peter wasn’t all bad, just as Stiles wasn’t all good. 

Maybe there was nothing to fear at all. Maybe they just needed each other. And maybe it was that need that kept him fearful in the first place.


End file.
